Summer nights
by vampire princess33
Summary: In those summer nights, after spending many hours at Gloria's bar, drinking and sharing pretty girls to sate their hunger, they would always end up in Stefan's apartment, sharing glasses of champagne and enjoying each other's company. Klefan, so slash is ensured. Set in Chicago, 1920s.


**A/N: Another Klefan fic in Chicago. I can't even start talking about how much I adore this pairing. What the show needs is some Klefan love, come on everyone, forget about Elena already! :)**

**Review and tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but, Julie Plec, really, give Klefan fangirls a happy ending to hope for for this couple (even though I'm not one to talk, because this fic doesn't have a happy ending).**

**Summer nights**

''Nik'' Stefan said, trailing light kisses all along his bare back and Nik sighed, burrying his face into the pillow and relishing the sensation that took over his body as he shivered in delight.

Stefan's apartment was quiet except of the occasional gasp or soft moan that escaped their lips as a result of the contact of skin against skin and the collision of lips. The window was open and Nik could see a square piece of the night sky as he lied on Stefan's bed, the sheets loosely wrapped around him. A soft breeze drifted into the room, but the night was otherwise hot and humid like every other night in Chicago.

Nik thought that he never wanted this summer to end. He never wanted the thing he had with Stefan to end. He rolled on the bed, looking away from the open window and into Stefan's green eyes. Those eyes were wide and earnest, but most importantly full of wonder for him. Nik thought that he would be happy to get lost in those eyes, maybe even stay captivated by them forever.

His gaze fell on Stefan's lips, sensual and, well, kissable- this was the only description that came to his mind. He bent down and their lips met. Stefan pouted when Nik ended the kiss, and then Nik found himself ontop of Stefan, gazing at his face and supporting himself only by his elbows as they kissed again, this time longer and more roughly.

In those summer nights, after spending many hours at Gloria's bar, drinking and sharing pretty girls to sate their hunger, they would always end up in Stefan's apartment, sharing glasses of champagne and enjoying each other's company.

It was on a night like this, having drunk too much even for his own standars that he first slept with Stefan. It was in this same apartment when Stefan had shown Nik the wall where the ripper was writing all the names of the people he killed in the same fashion that Nik kept his victim's letters. And it was in a hot summer night like this that Nik confessed that his worst fear was being alone while he lied in Stefan's strong arms. At that night, after Nik had told Stefan about this, his ripper had held him until he fell asleep, and when he awoke the next morning, he was still in his arms.

One other time, Stefan had told Nik that he couldn't live without him; that when he left again, Stefan would come with him even if he didn't want him to. Nik had felt tears welling up in his eyes, and then he had darted away from the bed and at the far corner of the room, sliding in a heap on the floor and letting the tears fall freely.

Because Nik loved Stefan, he had come to this conclusion when he would find himself searching for him at the speakeasy every night and feeling something more than disappointment when he didn't spot him in their usual table, or when he would think that he would have taken Rebekah and disappeared from Chicago long ago if it wasn't for the younger vampire.

Stefan had seemed confused then, but he didn't press Nik. He waited until he was ready, and then, when Nik came back to his bed with him, he simply asked him to tell him what was wrong. Nik had been tired, oh so tired of hiding, so he told him everything about Mikael who had been hunting him for the better part of his life and about is family, all of whom were daggered and hid away in caskets for their own good.

Nik had been speaking through the whole night, and Stefan listened intently, not interrupting him even once. Then, all he did was say that he didn't care who Nik was or who was after him, that all he cared about was _him_ and that was the only thing that mattered.

''What are you thinking?'' Stefan murmured, and Nik was pulled out of his musings by another demanding kiss.

''The night is still young and we won't be meeting with Rebekah until tomorrow.'' Stefan said again, his gaze fixated solely on him, inviting, imploring. That was all it took for Nik to give in, smirking at his lover as he grabbed Stefan's hair, twirling them in his fists, at the same time planting kisses and marks all over his neck and bare chest.

Yet, as Nik moved repeatedly into Stefan, earning breathless gasps and moans of pleasure from the younger vampire, he couldn't stop thinking what tomorrow would bring. How long could they keep on doing this? How long would it be before Mikael found him and he had to flee as he had done so many times before? Nik knew that it was a dangerous decision to stay that long, and if his father knew, he would taunt him and say that he was still only acting on impulse, but the truth was he couldn't bring himself to leave Stefan.

It would all be so much easier if Nik didn't love Stefan so much, or at least if the ripper was willing to let him go. A selfish, maybe even a little crazy part of him thought that he didn't have to leave, that he could stay in Chicago with Stefan and have as many nights with him as he liked, have every single day and night spent with him. They would make it work, they would stay hidden from Mikael's radar, the hell with the consequences. It was just so tempting...

Nik was close to his climax now, and so was Stefan. When they both came at the same time, Nik's hands that had been supporting him started to tremble, and he fell ontop of Stefan with a long sigh. For a while they both struggled to find their breath, swimming into a cloud of bliss. Nik would always immediately fall asleep next to Stefan after they have had sex, but that night, the Original only pretended to slumber when he really waited for the other vampire to drift into sleep.

Nik stood up, stretching his somewhat sore muscles, and he walked towards the kitchen, getting into his trousers in vampire speed as he did so. There was a bottle of champagne on the table and Nik took it, tipping his head back and draining it. When he came back to the bedroom, he lingered by the window.

The hybrid looked far away where he could see the deep blue of the night sky above the roofs of the buildings of Chicago. Gradually, the sky became a little brighter in the distance; the night was about to end, and so was this summer of 1922.

He turned back at the bed, ghosting above Stefan and watching him as he slept peacefully. Nik pressed a feather-like kiss on his neck which he doubted Stefan was even able to feel, and he was surprised as he felt a tint of pain and sadness stirring inside him.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't be selfish, not when it came to Stefan. Nik wanted to protect the vampire before him, the inexperienced boy and the lethal ripper that he was alike, and so he couldn't stay forever with him and put him in more danger that he already had, nor could he take him with him the next time he had to leave.

It wasn't often for Nik to put someone else's well being above his own, but the pain the thought of leaving Stefan caused him was proof that this was the right thing to do. But not now. He wouldn't leave now, because after all Nik was selfish, but most of all terrified of being alone.

Not yet, he thought again as he lied beside Stefan once more, brushing his hair away and caressing his cheek. He couldn't leave yet, but the decision was taken; Nik's mind was set. He snuggled closer to Stefan, fighting the tears that threatened to flood from his eyes. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he would do it for Stefan's sake, just like he did when he pushed those daggers into his siblings' hearts in order to protect them, Nik couldn't stop mourning.

Stefan was right beside him, but at the moment, it felt as if he was miles and miles away, too far for Nik to reach.


End file.
